


I don't deserve this (darlin' you look perfect tonight) 因為你值得

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Size Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, Valentine's Day Fluff, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: “我們從來沒有機會做任何...耍浪漫的事，”巴基誠懇地說，“我想帶你去約會，去博物館，在你帶著那蠢呼呼的可愛笑容談論藝術時牽著你的手。我想帶你散步，看夕陽，去海邊......我想要做戀人們會做的事，和你一起。"原作今年的情人節文，創作靈感來自於：湯上的漫畫，畫者 inediblesushi！





	I don't deserve this (darlin' you look perfect tonight) 因為你值得

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i don't deserve this (darlin' you look perfect tonight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683933) by [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95). 



> 感謝fawkesflame123願意讓我翻譯這篇文，蘇蘇的巴基各種花式寵隊跟甜言蜜語真是～～甜的我打滾！看完心情好好，希望大家喜歡。

史蒂夫在一張空蕩蕩的床上獨自醒來。

一時間，恐慌閃過他的腦海。巴基睡的那一半床鋪是冷的，就像他從來沒有躺過。史蒂夫將昨夜回想了一遍，而他記得的最後一件事迅速讓他臉紅 - 他記得的最後一個畫面是他雙腿纏在褐髮男子的勁腰上，讓他猛烈地將自己幹進床墊。

搖搖頭，史蒂夫坐起身。他聽到廚房傳來巨大的噪音，就像有人在亂扔廚具，各種啪搭、噗通、還有某種滋滋作響的聲音。然後是最恐怖的 - 一聲巨響。史蒂夫一直以來就不被允許靠近廚房的任何一處，他唯一獲准接觸的是電水壺和烤麵包機，即使這樣，他還是成功地烤焦了麵包。在最慘烈的那次之後，巴基決定他是家裡負責煮東西的那一個，以免史蒂夫繼續瞎搞然後總有一天把他們的公寓燒掉。

第一次發生的時候史蒂夫堅稱那完全是個意外。

然後，它再次發生。

然後再次。

到後來，頻繁的廚房事故開始變得極其荒謬。要知道，史蒂夫可是美國隊長呢！閉著眼都能輕鬆擺平壞蛋的厲害傢伙，但，要讓他準備晚餐，百分之99只能得到地獄般的破碎失敗。更別提最後那次慘劇發生時，史蒂夫正穿著巴基最喜歡的那件襯衫，它被燒出了好些個迷人的焦洞，史蒂夫只能在巴基授意下懷抱著無比的歉意將它丟進垃圾桶。

“巴克？”廚房那頭安靜了下來，史蒂夫忍不住高聲詢問。有那麼瞬間，他再次感到恐慌。如果是有人入侵房子？要搶劫？或是巴基又發生什麼... 

“早上好呀！史蒂薇，”巴基笑意盈盈，捧著滿滿一托盤的食物走進臥室 - 柳橙汁、烤麵包、炒雞蛋、和心型鬆餅。

“你起的真早！”史蒂夫如釋重負，心臟在他的胸口大力跳動，一個可愛的紅暈浮上他的臉頰，如果巴基手上沒有拿著盛裝食物的托盤，他會立刻撲上去把史蒂夫壓回床上，以便能看到紅潮遍布他的身體。不過，這得晚點再說。

“那是鬆餅嗎？”史蒂夫問，坐起來靠在床頭。巴基走過去，坐在史蒂夫大腿旁，把托盤放在他愛人的腿上。

“沒錯，還有炒蛋。“巴克笑著說，親吻史蒂夫的額頭。再一次，史蒂夫的雙頰立刻飛上紅霞。 “媽的，Baby doll，我真喜歡隨便說點什麼就能讓你從頭紅到腳 。”

史蒂夫又臉紅了。巴基笑著親吻他的鼻子。

“你什麼時候學會做鬆餅的？”史蒂夫問，在巴基用鬍荏蹭他時皺了皺他討人喜歡的鼻子。

“從威爾遜那邊得到一些幫助，”巴基說。陽光穿過打開著的窗戶灑在巴基臉上。史蒂夫一直覺得巴基是那麼英俊。他的眼睛是雨過天晴的蒼藍色，雕刻般的下巴，那對俏皮的嘴唇經常在他生動的面部表情上彎起可愛的弧度。他的頭髮扎在腦後，最後是他臉頰上的鬍渣們，史蒂夫喜歡它們在某些地方摩擦的感覺。巴基是那麼美好，同時是那麼強大。

巴基就是很...嗯...大隻。寬厚的肩膀，發達的肌肉，強健的大腿和有力的腰。操！史蒂夫沉浸在巴基是多麼強壯的思緒中。他總是那麼令人印象深刻，不管是現在還是從前，不可否認的是史蒂夫對他有某種體型崇拜的心理。儘管他們身高相同，但巴基可以輕而易舉抱起他，就像他的體重不存在似的，在床上做愛的時候能輕易地制住他，把他壓在身下。他愛死了穿著巴基衣服的感覺。巴基會整晚用各種不同的愛稱讚頌他，叫史蒂夫他的“小乖男孩”、說他有多喜愛史蒂夫纖瘦的腰肢、豐滿又有彈性的胸肌，以及圓臀搖動的模樣。

“你？向山姆求助？你是不是撞到頭啦？“史蒂夫問，搖搖頭試圖將剛剛腦海中的畫面除去 - 說真的，巴基對他做的那些事可太兒少不宜啦！

史蒂夫對自己擁有這具緊緻、靈活的身體感到自豪，而巴基...他就是...像某種移動的易燃物體（性感到爆炸）。只要他走進房間，每個人都會注意他。令人驚訝的是，他是這麼有存在感，但是在戰場上又能完美的將自己隱蔽起來。

“閉嘴啦！過來吃你該死的鬆餅，羅傑斯，”巴基咧嘴。史蒂夫嘗了一口，忍不住發出一聲讚嘆的呻吟，然後用他最甜美的微笑跟崇拜的眼神看著巴基。

“這真是太好吃了！巴克，我很驚訝你沒燒掉廚房呢！”史蒂夫調笑。巴基翻了個白眼，輕輕捶了一下史蒂夫的肩膀。

“那是你好吧！punk。”

“給我點提示，為什麼你要做...”

一束鮮花出現在他眼前，史蒂夫的疑問嘎然而止，接著又出現了一盒巧克力、然後是...巴基熊。史蒂夫把早餐托盤放到一邊，對這些在他膝蓋上的禮物看呆了。他甚至沒見到巴基從哪裡拿出它們。

“巴基，這是什麼一回事？”史蒂夫的聲音帶著滿滿的情感。巴基臉上綻開了一個燦爛的笑容。

“怎麼？一個男人不能給他的心上人買一些花嗎？”

”不，只是...“史蒂夫說，他將熊寶寶、玫瑰花束和巧克力緊緊抱在胸前，就像個得到耶誕禮物的孩子。玫瑰散發著芬芳的香氣，而巴基在這麼近的距離下看起來該死的俊美，史蒂夫差不多要融化在床上了。

“為什麼會想到給我床上早餐、鮮花、還有禮物？你從來沒有做過這些，巴克。”

”今天是情人節啊！史蒂薇，“巴基低聲說，血肉的那隻手刷過史蒂夫凌亂的髮絲，然後落在史蒂夫脖子的愛痕上輕輕撫摸。

“噢！我懂了，”史蒂夫說，害羞地笑了。

巴基握住史蒂夫的手，用他的肉手跟金屬手一起。巴基在使用金屬手接觸史蒂夫這方面做得越來越好，尤其是他們從Wakanda回來後。T'Challa幫他裝了一隻新的金屬手臂，一隻不會撕裂皮膚、讓他感到沉重的金屬手。在汪達和國王的醫療團隊大力協助下，他的記憶也全部恢復了。那花了好些時間，但，終於，在某個時刻，他可以肯定的說他沒事了。

只是還有些不完美。

他的記憶有時仍是零碎的畫面，胡亂拼湊在一起，凌亂得像史蒂夫的調色盤上五顏六色的油彩，彷彿夕陽西沉時潑濺在地平線上的色塊。那像是任何人的回憶，但有些事情他永遠不會忘記，那些陰暗晦澀的過去，鮮紅的血液如同燃燒的夕陽。他回憶中的影像都沾染著紅色藍色和紫色，所有的色彩混合在他過去的記憶中。

而那些記憶裡最清晰的是史蒂夫金燦的髮絲，他嬰兒藍的雙眸。惡夢太深的夜晚，他能抓著史蒂夫的襯衫，親吻他柔潤的雙唇，他拯救了一切。最後的最後，在夢靨之下漫長的掙扎，他的靈魂終於自由。

“我們從來沒有機會做任何...耍浪漫的事，”巴基誠心誠意地說，“我想帶你去約會，去博物館，在你帶著那蠢呼呼的可愛笑容談論藝術時牽著你的手。我想帶你散步，看夕陽，去海邊......我想要做所有戀人們會做的事，和你一起。”

“是嗎？”史蒂夫抽了抽鼻子。他的雙眼早已充斥著喜悅的淚水，而喉嚨中的哽咽讓他說不出別的話。

“我想好好對待你，史蒂夫，”巴基低聲說，更加貼近他的美國甜心。“來個燭光晚餐，開一瓶好酒，然後，就像昨天晚上那樣，在我們的床上慢慢把你打開...不過這一次床單會鋪滿玫瑰花，而我會...”

“好了，好了，”史蒂夫甜蜜地咯咯笑了起來，紅霞佈滿臉龐，“你真是肉麻死了，巴恩斯。”

“對你來說，永遠都不夠，寶貝，”巴基低喃，吻了吻史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫把他拉近，想偎進那溫暖、厚實的懷抱，在那些噩夢太難抵擋、尖叫聲太響的夜晚，那具堅實的身軀幫助他遠離那些，“為什麼等晚一些才做？我們現在有時間...”

就在史蒂夫即將親上巴基的臉，褐髮男子笑著捧住史蒂夫的雙頰，“不不不，我的寶貝兒...我們要出門！甜心，就是這樣，沒得說。”

史蒂夫有點要炸毛，但當巴基親吻他的嘴唇，一次，兩次，然後三次，他屈服了。在巴基將嘴唇移到史蒂夫的下巴前，他說“我愛你。”

史蒂夫紅著臉蹭了蹭巴基的臉頰回應 “我也愛你，巴克”

“好啦！我得去完成善後工作。好好享受我幫你做的鬆餅吧！然後穿好衣服，”巴基柔聲說，再次親吻史蒂夫的額頭、鼻尖然後離開。史蒂夫目不轉睛地看著他去了廚房。

光是看著巴基包裹在緊身牛仔褲跟Ｔ恤下的模樣就足以迷死他。更別說他還穿著圍裙！史蒂夫一百萬遍想滾回床單，花整個早上躺在巴基身下，但他沒有出聲，就只是帶著心醉神迷的愛意看著巴基。

“剛剛我說的那些都是認真的喔！準備接招，羅傑斯。”

當巴基回去廚房繼續忙碌，史蒂夫差不多融化在床頭板上，愉快地嘆了口氣，他正要打開電視時聽到一聲警告，“最好別讓我看到有任何剩菜，先生！”

帶著巨大的笑容，史蒂夫終於發善心可憐他餓得咕嚕咕嚕叫的胃，開始吃他的情人節早餐。

****

巴基有個晚餐計劃。

他已經訂好一家餐館 - 是那種高級的，在他們還年輕、不解世事的時候就一直想帶史蒂夫去的地方，那時候有法律限制，而他們從沒有過足夠的錢。但現在，他能負擔得起這一切。他可以帶史蒂夫出門約會，而不會被警察逮捕。他可以盡情的寵愛他的甜心男友，因為他值得。可以買所有他想要的東西給他，甚至更多，就只是因為他可以。

巴基想要無可救藥的寵壞史蒂夫。

這就是他現在正在做的。

他們都穿著正裝，坐在用燭光裝飾的餐桌旁，儘管餐廳內有很多人，一對對的愛侶各自坐在一起，但他們只注意到彼此，沈浸在他倆建構起來的小世界中。巴基將手伸過桌面把史蒂夫的手握在自己掌心。

“我愛你，”巴基低語。

燭光在史蒂夫的臉頰上跳躍，紅暈漫上他的雙頰。他那閃亮的金色頭髮映著他白皙的肌膚，雙脣微啟形成一個小小的微笑。

“我也愛你，”史蒂夫輕聲回應，迎視巴基深情的雙眸。淚水在他眼中閃動，滾落臉龐，巴基捧著他的臉，抹去漫出的眼淚。

“親愛的...”巴基憂心忡忡地說，“怎麼啦？”“沒什麼，一切都很完美，”史蒂夫吸吸鼻子，“我只是...沒想過我能擁有這些 - 擁有你。” 

巴基繞過橫在他們之間的小桌，在史蒂夫面前蹲了下來，“聽著，我屬於你，而你也屬於我，doll，直到最後，記得嗎？”

史蒂夫點了點頭，抹著不斷流下的眼淚。巴基柔情滿溢的笑著，輕輕地幫他擦拭被淚水沾濕的臉頰。 “哦！我的心肝，”他說，“來這兒。”

史蒂夫順從地讓巴基將他拉進懷裡。他們就那樣靜靜地擁抱了一陣子，直到史蒂夫停止抽泣，而巴基終於不情願的放手讓他回到自己的座位上。等他坐好，巴基再次伸手緊緊握住史蒂夫。

“我心屬於你，史蒂夫，”巴基輕輕地說，在史蒂夫的手背畫圓，“自始自終，一直都是。”

史蒂夫再次哽咽並啜泣起來。這次，當巴基再度將他擁入懷中，他完全不想再放開。

稍晚，在美味佳餚、甜點巧克力都吃進肚子之後，巴基會實踐他的承諾。他會讓史蒂夫躺在他們的雙人大床上，像他們的第一次那樣，緩慢、溫柔地將史蒂夫打開，與此同時他會吻掉那些喜悅的淚水。他會吻遍他每一寸肌膚，在那美麗的頸子、飽滿的胸部、圓潤的翹臀上留下愛痕。他會在史蒂夫的大腿內側留下輕如羽毛的啄吻，膜拜他愛人紅潮遍佈的美好身軀。

他們會在對方耳邊傾吐各種甜言蜜語，史蒂夫的嗚咽喘息和巴基的低咆粗喘會交織成最美的樂章。他們會融化彼此，神魂交匯，一如既往。史蒂夫會將那雙長腿緊鎖在巴基健碩的腰部，拱起背部迎合他，用最美妙的嬌喘呻吟讓巴基神魂顛倒。他會從他濃密的長睫下仰望巴基，細細品味巴基的粗長終於進入他的銷魂滋味。

當他高潮，他在巴基寬闊的肩背留下抓痕，極致的快感讓他雙眼後翻，細緻的內裡絞緊褐髮男子的分身，分毫不讓。他啜泣呻吟，哽咽哭求巴基的釋放，當他得到它，他彷彿置身雲端。當巴基猛烈的射進他體內，他被標記、被完全佔有。他感到溫暖、安全，被細心呵護。 

只要他身上的男人緊抱著他不放手，他就能強大堅忍、無所畏懼。

“NEVER。”巴基抵著他溫暖的肌膚印下誓言，“再也不離開你。”以吻封緘。

 

END.


End file.
